


Piquant! (Bonus): A Group Of Wolves Is Called a Pack

by theworstfanficever



Category: Piquant! - Q. Queen
Genre: Angst and Porn, Forest Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vampire Sex, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, basically anything with porn in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworstfanficever/pseuds/theworstfanficever
Summary: Milo is a forever-excited vampire, so maybe it’s good he’s traveling with a pack of wolves. Even though at first they seem reluctant, they soon all become interested in him and Milo starts hoping for some group activities. What he gets is a lot of rough struggling in the woods.





	Piquant! (Bonus): A Group Of Wolves Is Called a Pack

Mason was the youngest one and to be honest, I think he was the only one that was really and exclusively attracted to men. He was also a quick fuck. The first time we did it, we tried it with him on top. I mean, after all he was supposed to be the wolf. But I don’t think he enjoyed it very much, so the second and the third time we did it, he had pulled his pants down, leaned against a tree and allowed me to fuck him. The sound of our bodies clapping against each other in the woods was ridiculous.  
As the youngest of four brothers, he was constantly seeking his brothers’ approval. We fucked like spoiled rich boys in a military boarding school, scared of being discovered. Mason wanted me and at the same time he was terrified his brothers would find out about what was going on.  
His cum sprinkled the tree trunk and brown leaves and I stepped back. I knew he hated it when I came inside of him for the sole reason that he thought his brothers would be able to smell it. So the last five seconds of our every encounter was me masturbating and him washing his ass. Not very romantic. Before he pulled his pants up, he allowed me to bite him in his thigh, so he was at least trying to make up for his paranoid behavior.  
I finished, made sure my clothes are presentable and picked up the tube of Vaseline. That was not something I wanted to leave behind.  
We were supposed to be hunting. Full moon was coming soon and the brothers employed me in a silly attempt to find more meat. I was busy fucking one of them, but I did my part nonetheless. When the sun was setting, I came back to the camp carrying two dead pheasants.  
It was completely dark when they finished cooking it over the fire. I enjoyed the coolness of the night, however I was aware that the atmosphere was tense. Mason was obedient, but vigilant, he probably thought his brothers were about to learn his secret any second now. And I saw that the oldest brother, Philip, was keeping an eye on me. He didn’t like me joining them in the first place and I’m pretty sure he knew I was up to no good, maybe even suspected I was shagging his little brother. But he didn’t say anything.  
Nevertheless, the rest of the pack was picking up on his feeling, acting hostile and aloof. I was expecting to observe the peak of this aggression the next day, and I was hoping to turn it into a positive experience. On the other hand, I was aware of the possibility of it ending very badly for me.  
I was not sleeping in the camp. Even though I had to accept the new schedule, sleep during the night and travel during the day with my hood and deep woods to protect me from sunlight, I would rather keep my distance from the fire. I spread my bedding between two big trees and expected to be awaken by sunrise.  
I heard footsteps in the middle of the night and opened my eyes. For a second I thought we were in danger (I had become a part of the pack to such extend!), but I realized the footsteps were not approaching the camp, but rather coming from it. I turned my head and I saw one of the twins, either Liam or William.  
He didn’t speak a word, but I knew what he wanted. What I wanted. I didn’t even have a chance to reach for my Vaseline, because he pulled down my pants and pushed his fingers between my butt cheeks. They were warm and slippery, it was probably fat from the meat he ate for dinner. Kind of disgusting if you ask me, and not really romantic, but if I were looking for something cute and tender, I wouldn’t volunteer to travel with a pack of dirty wolves.  
Anyway, the meat souse wasn’t really enough and it hurt when he pushed his fat cock inside me. It was thrilling in a way, but I can image that most people wouldn’t enjoy it. The twins were not my favorite anyway, they were both brutal and disrespectful, and even though I’m not sure what was their exact role during the war, I can easily imagine them plundering and raping. That’s not a good thing, of course. I honestly hoped they’d die young and never marry for the sake of their possible spouses.  
I took a breath, planning to cry out just a little to let the rest know what we were doing, but he pushed his arm toward my mouth.  
“Eat and be quiet,” he whispered.  
And so I did. I grabbed his forearm and pressed my fangs against it. My eyes closed involuntary. Although I had imagined it rather as a group activity, being pressed to the ground, ass-fucked in the middle of the night was on my to-do list during this trip.  
Satisfied and full, I figured I could put up a little fight. I tried to close my legs, but he pushed them open again. I loved his hot body pressed against mine and I loved the fact that he thought he was dominating me.  
He straightened his back and pressed his hand to the side of my head, pushing it to the ground. My throat hummed.  
And then I saw something. A pair of open eyes watching us. It must have been the other twin, I thought, before I closed my eyes and came.  
He stood up and walked away, not really interested in washing me or himself. I may enjoy brutal sex, but I don’t really like being left dirty on the forest planting.  
During our trip, we had been following a small river. We used its waters for drinking (I mean they did, I used them for drinking), and bathing. I lay down in the cold waters, waiting for sunrise to chase me away. Even though my body was clean and healed, I still experienced slight pain in my abdomen.  
I opened my eyes, not because of the sunrise, but because I heard footsteps. Sunlight did not reach the river yet, though it was bouncing off the trees and the silhouette of a man standing near the edge. It was one of the twins, but, as I quickly reckoned, not the one that I just played with.  
I sat up and looked at him.  
“See something you like?” I asked.  
“I saw you with Liam, you fucking queer,” he said.  
Well, at least now I knew which one I already fucked and which one was still on my to-do list.  
“It’s not a very nice word to use when you’re trying to convince someone to have fun with you,” I replied.  
Humans and their language were eccentrically interesting. For years, being sexually active was not a problem, but then, the norms and the slurs came. As a person born in a pre-Christian society, I tend to blame religion for that, but let’s be honest.  
It’s people. They are fucking hypocrites.  
I stood up and approached him. I was still standing in water, so he had to come down to join me.  
There was still some distance between us, but I wouldn’t make even a step more. We glanced at each other, and he took that final step.  
“It comes with a price, you know,” I said.  
He reached out, but I took a step back. He growled, and didn’t move, not to make his shoes wet.  
“Eat all you want, I don’t care,” he said.  
I smiled and stepped closer. I pulled his pants down and knelt in front of him. Before I did anything he could enjoy, I took the opportunity to feed off his inner thigh. After days of drinking animal blood and, occasionally, blood of the omega wolf, I was well-fed and satisfied.  
Sucking his dick only helped with my fulfillment. He was easy to please, so I had to make an effort and touch myself to come, but it was worth it.  
When I came back to the camp, and we continued our journey, the atmosphere tensed even more. It wasn’t just a feeling anymore, this time I was sure the oldest one is watching me. The level of aggression raised and the twins were picking on Mason, but one growl from Philip was enough to silence them.  
He was the one I wanted all along, the alpha dog. He had despised me from the beginning and had told me I can join them on condition that I don’t try to drink their blood. And his wedding band was a problem for me only because it was made of silver, not because I was worried about his marriage. I never had anything against sleeping with married people. It wasn’t like I was the one that vowed fidelity. Besides, as I wasn’t interested in an actual relationship, I wasn’t braking off marriages and I considered threesomes with me a great bonding activity for couples.  
“Vampire,” he said to me when they were done eating dinner that evening. He never used my name.  
It was quite early, because they wanted to finish the supper and separate before the sunset. We were expecting full moon.  
“We need to talk.”  
When I stood up the other brothers looked at us as if they were frightened. They must have been wondering whether he’s going to kill me or to fuck me. I was hoping he’s going to at least start with the later.  
But he didn’t. When we stepped away from the camp and I turned around to face him, he hit me so hard I felt my lip split and for a second I thought I’d fall to the ground. I bared my fangs and hissed. I was in great shape and I felt confident enough to take on an adult werewolf.  
He grabbed my throat and pushed me against a tree trunk.  
“I know you’re feeding off my brothers,” he barked.  
“Guess what else I’m doing with them.”  
I pushed him away, and he hesitated for a moment. I was staring in his eyes, aware that we’re fighting for dominance. I’m not saying I’m stronger than an alpha wolf, but I’m immortal and as long as he doesn’t feed me silver, I can go on and on.  
He took a step back and I hissed.  
“I want you to leave,” he said.  
“I will,” I said, and he frowned, suspecting a hoax. “But are you angry because I’m corrupting your brothers or because you can smell them on me and you think they violated your priority right?”  
He didn’t answer. I think he was still afraid of coming closer, trying to measure my strength. It was a power play and I loved it.  
“If you really want me to walk away, I’ll pack my things and leave before you turn back human tomorrow morning. But if what you really want is dominance over me, I’ll be good, I’ll be obedient. I will make a true alpha out of you.”  
He opened his mouth, but didn’t say anything. Finally, he stepped closer, grabbed my throat and kissed me. He was the only one of the brothers that ever kissed me. The skin on my neck burned when the wedding band touched it.  
“Turn around,” he commanded, whispering straight into my mouth.  
“No. I want to see your face.”  
I took off my trousers, but kept my shoes on when he pressed my back against the tree trunk. Those were great officer shoes offered me by one of my previous lovers. I hooked them behind his back when he was pinning me to the tree.  
He was a huge man; much taller than me, he had a horse penis. The first moment he penetrated me, a screamed because I could swear he tore me a bit despite my using the Vaseline. I healed around his dick, so it went smoother after that. He was growling and I could feel his hot breath and his teeth on my throat.  
Not to put too fine a point on it, I was pleased. I was so content I had two orgasms before he came. I think he was experiencing a slight problem with that, I don’t think he was as attracted to me as I was to him. Nevertheless, we both reached some form of gratification.  
Years later Zeev asked me about this encounter and I lied. Even though I made this decision in a hurry, I think it was a god one. He’s aware that I’ve been with many people over the centuries, and I assume he knows some of those people had spouses and children, and I might have had sex with both an ancestor and, later, his or her descendant, but I don’t want him to know he followed on his grandfather’s footsteps. I’ve already said too much.  
Philip transformed soon after we finished and I left right after that. I traveled during the night and left the brothers behind.  
I met Philip only once more. It must have been in the fifties. We bumped into each other in a shop, and when I say ‘we’ I mean, ‘me, Philip, and his pregnant wife’.  
I recognized him and nodded, leaving the decision whether we should talk to him. He came closer and introduced his wife. He acted natural and it was clear he considered our encounter a present memory and didn’t try to overdramatize it. Obviously my first thought was ‘threesome’, but then I glanced down on her belly and a vision struck me.  
Philip suddenly stopped recapitulating his brothers’ lives after the war, grabbed my arm and I looked at him.  
“What is it?” he asked. He must have still remembered about my skills. “Is it about the baby?”  
I still felt an aftertaste of his wife’s fear and loss from my vision. She had miscarried at least once.  
I smiled gently.  
“It’s going to be a girl,” I said to the woman. She raised her eyebrows, but smiled back. “My congratulations.”  
I looked at Philip.  
“It was nice seeing you,” I said and put my hat on. “Good luck.”  
I left the shop. A few days later, I left the city as well. After all, I'm always on the road traveling, I know when to leave.  
And when to stay.  
Sixty or seventy years later I was sitting next to his grandson on the couch in our living room and I suddenly remembered Philip. You’d think I recall him during a more sexual moment, perhaps when Zeev and I were lying on the bed, him swelling with pride, because he just made me come two times within six minutes (that totally happened about two days earlier), but no, it was when we were watching Gift perform a scene from Hamlet. Don’t ask me what made her do that, I have no idea.  
I suddenly grasped why Philip was coming home to his wife and why we would never stay together; he wouldn’t want to stay with me and I would never consider staying with him. And I understood why I stayed with Zeev.  
Because there was a level of understanding and trust between us from the beginning. I stayed not only because it was convenient, but because we had fun together and I genuinely liked him for something more than his body. I stayed because being close to him made me feel better than being alone.  
Gift finished and we started applauding. I looked at Zeev. He smiled and put his hand around me. I laughed when Gift sat on my knees.  
We weren’t as close as a pack of wolves, but we were a pack nonetheless. At this moment, it just felt good. I didn’t want to overthink it.  
I just loved it.


End file.
